Electric motors may experience vibration for various reasons, such as damage to the loads being driven by the motors (e.g., damage to or loss of fan blades) or accumulation of material (e.g., snow or ice) on the loads. Motors and motor mounts are designed to withstand some such vibration, but extreme vibration can cause motor mounts to fail or motors to otherwise dislodge and fall onto or otherwise physically contact pipes, electronics, or other items located underneath or otherwise near the motor. This can cause extensive and/or expensive damage to the items as well as to the motors themselves. Attempts to avoid such results include making the motor mounts stronger, but this solution is costly and has limited effectiveness, and extreme imbalance can still cause equipment damage.
This background discussion is intended to provide information related to the present invention which is not necessarily prior art.